villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The 100
The 100 are a villainous gang that appears as the main antagonistic faction in the 2018 CW series Black Lightning. They are led by Tobias Whale. The 100 Gang is a vicious organization operating in Freeland, and its gang wars often cost the lives of innocent bystanders. Their attacks have become such usual that they cause 125 shootings in the city in just one weekend. Freeland activists protest the gang, fearing that the gang is growing more and more powerful, but even the protest is broken up by the gang. Effectively, the city is in a big crisis due to the 100 gang and the citizens lose trust in the police more and more. History Slave trade When a low-ranking gangster of the 100 gang, Lala, tries to threaten one of his subordinates and threatens his friend Jennifer, Jennifer's father - Jefferson Pierce - tracks her to Lala's club where he attacks the 100 gangsters in order to save his daughter. He takes Lala's men down with ease and allows his daughter to escape without being seen. The next day, Will and several 100 thugs arrive at the Jennifer's school and storm her class despite the gang having an arrangement with Pierce that the school is taboo for gang activity. They kidnap Jennifer and her sister Anissa and leave the building with them. This incident causes Jefferson, who is also the principal at the school, to don his Black Lightning personna again in order to save his daughters. He heads to the Seahorse Motel where the 100 intend to prostitute his daughters and attacks the thugs guarding the place. Black Lightning saves his daughters and all the guards that survived his attack on the motel, as well as several customers, are arrested by the police as an aftermath. Unhappy with Lala's feud with Black Lightning, whom he believes to be an impostor, Tobias Whale reprimands Lala for this problem and threatens to kill Lala if he cannot end this feud swiftly. Despite the temporary setback, the motel opens the very next day and exploits young girls again. Lala tries to contain the damage by getting alibis to his henchmen and executing Will, but more problems arise when a woman from Freeland, LaWanda, raises media attention for her daughter who has been taken by the 100 Gang. During a confrontation with Lala, LaWanda is killed by Lala and her corpse is later discovered by the police. However, LaWanda had her cellphone film the whole confrontation and after Lala is defeated by Black Lightning and captured by the police, the footage is used to determine his guilt. With Lala out of the picture, the Seahorse Motel is shut down again, this time permanently. In the precinct, Lala is murdered by Tobias Whale in order to prevent him from talking. After LaWanda's death, Reverend Jeremiah Holt organizes a protest march against the 100 Gang and the violence they have brought to Freeland. Worrying that the people of Freedland will stop fearing them, a 100 Gang member is sent to shoot up the march but is stopped by Black Lightning from killing anybody. Drug dealing However, the main priority of the 100 Gang is the distribution of the new drug "Green Light", which the 100 Gang is doing on orders from the cartell of Lady Eve. Despite the drug causing countless overdoses and being extremely addictive, Tobias is going through with the drug deals in order to get the chance to advance into Eve's cartell and leave the 100 Gang, which he hates, behind him. Ultimately, Tobias' feud with Lady Eve leads to Eve's assasination. Whale later takes down the A.S.A. as well, making the 100 gang the most powerful gang in Freeland. Gallery WhalePissed.png|Tobias Whale LalaMeetsPierce.png|Lala 100GangWill.png|Will ProtestAttack.png|A 100 gangster attacks the protest march 100 Dealers.png|Two of the Green Light dealers Navigation Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Gangs Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Drug Dealers Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists